The Sun and Leaf Clash: The War Begins!
The War has begun and Entenkagakure has finally decided the right time to attack Konohagakure. With it's Strategic Commander's away from the Village, can the Warring force's of Konohagakure contain the Onslught's of the Sun People, let's find out--This is me, Jaison Clinton Castelino 03:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) |next=The Battle for Kirigakure Alliance:Harōgakure Invades Sawagakure |name= |image= |conflict= Shinobi Fanon War |date= |place= Valley of the End, Land of Fire |result= |side1=* Entenkagakure * Gingagakure |side2=* * Ocagakure (later) |commanders1=* Kurokami Uchiha * Yoshitsune Uchiha * Kingyūkyū Gesshoku |commanders2= |forces1= * Joint Entenka and Ginga Army |forces2= * Joint Konoha and Oca Army |casual1=50 Shinobi killed |casual2=100 Shinobi's Killed. }} Kurokami stood in the adament fields she turns around as to an army of entenka ninja. Tei stood next to her as did yoshikage. She turns to yoshikage "thank you for coming even tough you have your own problems" said kurokami as she looked out over the ninja. "We don't mind helping you my friend", Kurokami looked around and smiled. Kingyūkyū Gesshoku and his mini troop of Gesshoku Army, were present in the backline's, as tehy plotted under a Evil Eye of the Gesshoku's Heart. Kioto was walking through the Konoha army trying to get to the front of the lines with his other friends; Shizukesa Hyuuga and Genju Sarutobi and thought to himself " i hope Rogen and the Strategic squad hurry and get back, but until then we'll have to take charge of this war right off the bat" I couldnt agree more Setsuna said as he jumped in the conversation.. A good headstart will allow us to dictate the pace of this war he said Kioto motioned for the army to stop at the edge of the forest before they ran into the enemy's forces turned around and said "I know this war was not foreseen and unexpected but stuff happens, our strategic team is out gathering other village forces for this war which will become very handy once this war officially gets underway,"and with a louder more dominant voice which is not kioto and was nervous saying every word that was coming out of his mouth "UNTIL THE OTHER FORCES GET HERE WE MUST STAND FIRM IN OUR FIGHT AND NOT LET THEM PAST THE VALLEY OF THE END SO EVERYONE GET READY AND ON MY QUE WE'LL ATTACK" Good call Setsuna yelled out, rushing in without a plan can lead to unneeded fatalities on the battlefield he said confidently.. plus it also allows me to calm myself Setsuna said looking at his right arm. "ya i know thats why we need a plan, got any ideas Setsuna??" and Shizukesa Hyuuga piped in and said "my Byakugan's been active and they have a somewhat large force but i suggest we divide them somehow" I agree if we have enough men on the field I say we mount a diversionary technique to move them from here.. They seem more ready for a frontal tha anything, and the way I see things is theres always an area where one would expect less for us to hit Setsuna pointed out... "alot of their shinobi in their forces have strong chakra and even across the rest of the board but i've counted correctly they only ahve about 500 more shinobi than us, so this battlefield right here should be just fine. Thats where you dojutsu comes into place since you can see chakra tell us where thier fprces are spread out thin and there we will strike, and then our side we wil mount an offensive.. Setsuna said confidently Shizukesa said "lets retreat towards the sound village and draw them there and Contact Ocagakure and tell Roshi for him and his forces to meet us there" The Sound Village Setsuna thought as he rubbed his arm and thought of the past he dealt with there and how he barely made it out alive when it was destroyed.. Been awhile since I've been there Setsuna remarked... How much longer before they arrive im pretty sure the enemy wont just let our reinforcements just waltz in here and help us. Nichihi looked joyfully at the sight of the Gingagakure reinforcements. The group, lead by Yoshitsune Uchiha, consisted of Reitō Yuki, Sakin, Chikara Shima, Hōseki, Katame Shima, and Shidakō Aburame. Nichihi joined the group and after hugging Sakin to near death, she looked at Katame. "If you had brought Kazumi this would look like a family outing for you." laughed the girl. "She is to young for this, and if this was a family outting why would a bring that stupid Uchiha boy?" asked Katame in all seriousness, earning a sweat drop from Yoshitsune. Yoshikage looked at the ninja and smiles as she see Seigō, sorahime, Takeko, Azusa and Hiroshi in the crowd. kaname and Kōji stood away from them. She turns to Kurohime and nods her head, kurokami turned to the ninja army. "Thank you for coming today, as most of you know. A few days ago a group of out ninja was attack by a group of Konoha ninja. The ninja then proceeded to steal what was being brought here." She looks over the crowd and continues speaking. "Enough Talking Already, Our Defense's have become strong enough, our only Problem is Strategy, Let's Go Force's !"said Kingyūkyū raising Entenka's voice. The Battle Begins As the Heat of the Battle Raised, A part of the North Army changed it's course westward's, and rushed forward creating a Battle formation- semicircle. The North Army lead by Kingyūkyū Gesshoku, rushed to the Battlefield covering up the Main army led by Kurokami Uchiha. Kurokami raised her hand into the air "let's show them our power!". She point towards the incoming army three small seals. After a few moments the seals shatters releasing a powerful blast destroying a portion of the front lines. Witnessing the attack severl members of the army behind her roared with pride. They then charged into battle. While the army was following the plan Kioto used Thousand Arrow Strike to strike many of the other shinobi on the other side. "The battle has began" kuhaku said. Rayoto launched five dragons at the opposing side to provide a distraction for the konoha ninja while killing more shinobi on the other side. The Gesshoku Clan Army met Kuhaku in the war, as they battled head on, Kingyūkyū used his Fist to destroy the Landscape of the field making moving difficult. Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku used his Wood Abilities to create a huge Forest on the Konoha side, which started releasing poisonous gases to the Konoha Camp. "This is going to be trouble" kuhaku said. Using a teleportation technique to send some of konohas ninja and wounded shinobi to a safe location. After that he teleported himself to where Hakuyōkyū Gesshoku was and fighting between them ensured. Looking at the Konoha alliance, Yoshitsune felt a twinge of pain. "You really don't want to fight your old home do you? I feel the same. I grew to dislike it, but harming it is another thing." said Shidakō, actually showing emotion for once. "Right on target. But our old home is harming our current friends." said Yoshistine as he breathed deeply and activated his Sharingan and places multiple enemy ninja into genjutsu. In the distance, a man looked down onto the field where the battle was taking place. "Don't die here Yoshitsune, I'm the one who will end you." said the man as he warped away into a different dimension. Shizukesa and Setsuna led the Konoha forces to the sound village and to the edge where the land and water met and turned around and said aloud "this is where we make our stand and everyone will show what they can do!!" as shizukesa and setsuna took their stances along with Kioto and the others. Setsuna stood braced and ready for battle and already had it in his head his first order of attack.. he weaved a few handsigns and used Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere which shot a massive fireball toward the enemies position. Then Kioto fired multiple arrows at the enemy letting them land on the ground through out the crowd and then explode. Kurokami watched as Kingyūkyū's group split off, she quickly weaves hand seals and creates two shadow clones. The three then each raises their hands into the air and create three seals each. The seals begins gathering energy from the surroundings. Mid War Affair:General Kingyūkyū Meets General Setsuna As teh Heat of the War goes up,....... The Gesshoku Guild lead by Kingyūkyū, met up with Setsunas troops, Both of the tropps clashed with weapons, injuring some of he Battalions. Setsuna held his own quite well vs the small fires that made up this particualr infantry.. but he couldnt help but seek out who their leader was, and jut shwat his plan was.. Im sure hes not just going to send the cannon fodder in and just sit back he will have to act sooner or later Setsuna said as he jumped to a high point in hopes of spotting one who could be defined as their general. Kingyūkyū rushed towards Setsune, attacking him with his Dusk Release: Mystic Moon Ball technique, while their troops splashed Blood all over the BAttlefield.